Intangible
by Sharkour
Summary: All people must choose between a path of good and the path of evil. When a terrible incident occurs, Kim and Ron find out that the things that affect us, the things that make us choose which paths we take, are sometimes the most untouchable, the most, intangible. Rated M for future chapters and content.
1. Prologue

Hey everybody. This is my first fanfiction story….. Don't really know what to say other than please review. Don't care if it's negative or positive, just doing this for fun. It includes some characters that I made up and the characters that you all know and love. Please tell me if I'm making the characters too OOC or too boring. This story will start out a lot more light-hearted than it will become. It will get pretty dark pretty fast. You have been warned.

Obligatory shit: I do not own any of these characters except for the ones that I create. All Kim Possible characters and the show Kim Possible are the property of the Mouse Corporation.

Prologue:

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP'

There is no sound on earth that the typical teenager hates more than the dreaded chime of their alarm clock.

"Uggggghhhhh", came the dual resounding groans from underneath the covers as the two bodies were jilted from their peaceful slumber.

"Five more minutes…." Ron Stoppable complained as he tried desperately to block out the offending noise with his pillow. He had been having a very pleasant dream involving nacos and riches when it was so rudely interrupted.

"Hnnnnk five mooore" replied his beloved pet mole rat Rufus.

After 2 minutes of trying to ignore the sound of it, the blond teenager finally killed the blaring alarm and sat up in bed. He wiped his face with his hand and raked his fingers through his typically messy hairdo. He then stood up and stretched and began his morning routine, which usually consisted of him picking out clothes to wear (the same as the ones he wore yesterday) and checking himself in the mirror for facial hair. Finishing up, he walked downstairs to greet his parents.

"Morning Ronald", called out his mother and father.

"Hey Mom, Pop", Ron greeted in return as he reached for his books. This was one of the rare occasions when him and both of his parents were home at the same time due to their jobs. As a result, they were not always there to spend time with their son, but Ron had grown to appreciate these small moments.

Ron's mother stopped him. "You're leaving already? Don't you want something to eat first?"

"No thanks mom, I'll get somethin' at school"

"Okay, have a good day Ronald!"

"I will!", Called Ron as he went out the front door.

He took a deep breath and, taking in the sun and beautiful surroundings, said to Rufus, "Looks to be another bon-diggity day buddy", as he started walking towards school.

….

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

Satan's device of torture was quickly vanquished by a slender hand as the girl in the bed reached out and shut it off. She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings as slight rays of sunshine filtered in through her window blinds. The girl sat up in her bed, stretched, and yawned.

"_I can do anything, even wake up at this ungodly hour every day", _Kim Possible thought groggily as she stood up and began her morning routine, which consisted of showering, brushing her teeth, spending 10 minutes figuring out what to wear, fixing her hair, and fixing her bed. She then walked downstairs to greet her family as she did every morning.

"Morning Kim, Kimmie-Cub", Greeted her parents.

"Morning Mom, Morning Dad", Kim replied

"…Well what if we made the body out of carbon fiber?"

"Are you kidding? Way too expensive", came the voices of her brothers Jim and Tim.

"Morning boys" Mrs. Possible greeted.

"Tweebs", said Kim. With them being her younger brothers, she usually found them to be a little annoying most times, but then again, what teenager with younger siblings doesn't?

"Hey Mom, Dad, **Sis**" The twins said in unison.

Jim whispered, "what about the fuel? It's unstable."

"Boys, what are you up to?" came the stern voice of their father.

His voice caught them off guard and they nervously rambled, "… Nothing…. We were just uuuuuhhh"

"building a rocket on an online game called…."

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard from the backyard.

Their mother glared at them, "How many times have we told you NO PLAYING WITH MISSILES!"

"It wasn't a missile"

"..It was a rocket" The boys explained.

"How bout once you boys clean up that mess, we'll play a different game: GROUNDED"

"Guess the rocket is kinda winning right now", Tim said in a poor attempt at a joke

The doctors possible just glared at the twins as they cowered under their collective stare.

"Why can't you guys just have normal hobbies?" asked an irritated Kim.

"Said the girl who goes around the world fighting superfreaks" They replied evenly.

"Hicka-bicka-boo!?"

"Hoosha!" the twins declared as they gave each other high-fives.

And with that, they went out back to clean up the debris.

Kim gave an irritated grunt, grabbed a bite to eat and picked up her backpack as she headed out the door. "Bye Mom, Bye Dad!" called Kim as she headed out the door towards school.

"KP!", hearing a familiar voice, she turned around to greet her boyfriend.

"Hey Ron", she replied as he caught up to her.

"And how are you on this Monday morning?

"Spankin', you?" she replied still a little angry at her brothers.

"What's got you tweaked?"

"I am not tweaked! The tweebs managed to ruin the morning"

"How?"

"They were playing with their little rocket and made a big mess"

"….Yeah don't ya just hate it when that happens?" Ron replied trying not to laugh.

Brightening up a little, Kim turned to him and asked more cheerily, "And how's your morning?"

"Badical as always. Or as badical as a Monday morning can get. I think I may be coming down with Garfield Syndrome"

Kim backed up in mock horror, "Is it contagious?"

Ron got a devious smile, "Want to find out?", he edged his way closer to her, grinning evilly.

"AAAHH no! Help! Somebody!", Kim playfully yelled as he began to chase her. He eventually caught her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she laughed.

"Gotcha", the laughing teen said, and then gave her a light kiss. "Morning KP"

The blushing redhead smiled and said, "Morning BF"

Ever since the Diablo incident at the junior prom, the duo had taken their relationship to a new level, and while it had been a little awkward at first, they were beginning to flirt more openly and they felt their feelings for each other grow stronger every day. They held hands as they walked the rest of the way to the teenage purgatory known as Middleton High.

Granted, high school life wasn't that bad, especially considering the "extracurricular activities" that the two teens engaged in on a regular basis, but then again, there was regular evil, and there was HIGH SCHOOL EVIL.

Walking in through the school entrance towards their lockers, they were painfully reminded of that fact by none other than….

"Well if it isn't the Princess and her frog. How disgustingly….. disgusting"

Bonnie Rockwaller

Ron simply ignored her while Kim sighed, "Ah Bonnie, I thought I heard your self-righteous footsteps approaching"

"So you two are like.. still together?"

"Yes, Bonnie"

"When are you going to trade-in that loser for a real boyfriend?"

Ron, who was standing idly by not really paying attention, felt his hand being grasped and looked down to see it firmly held by Kim and smiled.

"Ron is not a loser! And I'll "trade him in" around the time when you trade in that bitchy attitude for a personality, which is to say, never"

"Don't you realize what you're doing!?" Bonnie irately yelled

"No but as the authority on all that is pointless I'm sure you'll tell us" Kim replied in a bored tone.

"You're breaking the food chain. Thanks to your little get-together at prom, the underlings are trying to play leapfrog up the social ladder"

"And we should care about this why?" Ron replied in an equally bored tone.

"IT'S NOT NATURAL! THE CAPTAIN OF THE CHESS TEAM ASKED ME OUT! THE CHESS TEAM! CAN YOU IMAGINE HOW EMBARRASSING THAT WAS FOR ME!?"

Kim simply said, "I'll pray for your safety in the coming apocalypse"

Bonnie scowled and began to walk away.

"Oh Snap!" yelled Ron as Rufus chose to make an appearance to blow her a raspberry.

"Shut up loser!", Bonnie yelled in return as she bumped into another student, knocking him on the ground.

"Watch where you're going you retard!", She growled at the student as he cowered on the floor while she stomped down the hall.

Kim and Ron looked upon the scene and walked over to help the fallen student.

"Hey, sorry bout that man" said Ron

"Yeah. Bonnie's a bit of a… a….", Kim said, trying to come up with an adequate description.

"shallow, manipulative, self-centered harpy?", ron offered.

"Yep that about describes her" She replied as she looked back towards the downed student. If he heard them, he did not acknowledge it.

The student in question was a boy probably no older than 15. He appeared thin and frail and wore thick-rimmed glasses. His face had a mousy look about it and he had braces on his teeth. He wore suspenders and a cardigan sweater. That combined with his physical stature made him look like the epitome of a nerd. The duo could only imagine the treatment he got because of this. He looked at the blond and the redhead and silently started to get up.

"Are you okay dude?" Ron asked politely.

The boy did not answer and continued to pick up his books.

"Hey, what is your…." Kim started to say, but could not finish as he gathered up the last of his things and quickly walked away, "…name?"

Ron looked down the hall and said, "I guess he was in a hurry", just as the bell rang.

"SO ARE WE!" Kim proclaimed as she pulled Ron towards the first class of the day.

Later…

"Man, a C-!? Is the minus really necessary? They felt it absolutely necessary to literally dash my efforts like that? Isn't anybody interested in preserving my self-esteem around here!? Ron ranted, peeved about his low grade.

"HNNK sorry" Rufus replied sympathetically.

"You could have actually studied for the test" Kim replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"KP, if you recall, I did in fact study hard for this test"

"Cramming on the plane home from a mission hardly counts as studying Ron"

Ron sighed, "well I have gotten worse grades I guess". After they had gotten together, Ron had an increased resolve to do better in school and in other areas to impress his best friend turned girlfriend. He had even joined the football team. She had taken notice.

"That's right potential boy, and I'm proud of you. If you just study harder next time you'll do better. Who knows, there may be a _reward_ in it for you" she whispered that last part to him.

"ooooh I think I'll keep you around"

They smiled and inched closer to each other until….

"POSSIBLE! STOPPABLE! NO PDA IN SCHOOL!", bellowed the loud voice of Mr. Barkin, the school's militant jack-of-all trades.

"leave it to Mr. B to ruin the mood. How does he always know?" Ron replied irritably

"I don't know. Meet me in the cafeteria for lunch?" said Kim

Ron smiled, "Sure. I just have to drop something off at my locker. Meet ya there."

He made his way to his locker and dropped off his books. After getting a drink at the water fountain, he began to make his way to the cafeteria when he heard a sound coming from a side hallway. He backtracked a little to find a small group of bullies gathered around an undeserving victim. Upon closer inspection, he saw that their victim was the same boy from earlier that Bonnie had rudely knocked down. Him being no stranger to bullies, and having an inherent urge to help those in need, Ron didn't even think about what to do next.

"So that's why they call them suspenders. They work real well for suspending him off the ground!" the lead bully said threateningly while his cronies laughed. "Now hand over your lunch money nerd"

The boy just cowered meekly

They then heard a voice from behind them, "Hey! HEY! Let him go guys! Come on! What did he ever do to you!?"

"Stoppable! Haven't seen you in awhile. Come to reminisce on old times?" the lead bully said while punching his palm.

"No, but if you don't let the kid go, I could give you a reminder of what happened LAST time" Ron said reminding them of the "sensitivity training" they had received in their previous encounter, though it hadn't actually been him at the time.

"HYYYYAHHH", Rufus interjected

The bullies considered for awhile and scoffed, "probably not worth much anyway. We'll get you back for this Stoppable." They then roughly pushed the boy into the lockers. Afterwards he crumpled onto the floor.

"I can't wait", Ron said sarcastically. He watched them walk down the hallway and then turned back to the boy who remained curled up whimpering on the ground.

Ron bent down and said, "hey man, you alright?" The boy looked up at him, but he did not speak.

"Look don't worry about them. If they ever give you any crap again, you come and find me and I'll help you out okay?" He simply nodded slowly as he stared at Ron.

"Hey, you know what? I think I know you…. Yeah it's coming to me now. You're in my Biology class. You made that badical DNA model for that project. Its uuuuhhhhh Dillinger right?"

"Arthur" The boy said meekly.

"YEAH Arthur Dillinger! Dude you're wicked smart! Wish you'd have been my partner on that project! Haha. I'm Ron, Ron Stoppable and this little guy here is Rufus. He's a..."

"_Heterocephalus glaber, _member of the genus heterocephalus, order Rodentia. The naked mole rat. Also known as the desert mole rat and sand puppy" Arthur finished in a quiet and very hurried voice.

Stunned, Ron and Rufus just looked at each other

"RUFF RUFF" Rufus comically impersonated a dog.

This caused Ron to chuckle and even Arthur smiled a little.

"Look at the mondo brains on Arthur. So, where were ya headed to before this little kerfuffle?"

Arthur looked around nervously as he stood up off the ground and said quietly, "Cafeteria"

Ron then said in his typically jovial mood, "coolio. That's where I'm headed too. So let's go! Lunch period's almost over!" Ron then set off down the hall towards the cafeteria.

Arthur hesitated briefly before grabbing his backpack and following the blond teen. Not being used to being accompanied to lunch, the boy was pleasantly surprised that he would not be spending the lunch period alone as he usually did.

The two teens finally made it to the cafeteria which was filled with other students and made their way to the lunch line. It finally came to be their turn after about 10 minutes of waiting.

After looking over the choices, the teen looked at the withered lunch lady and ordered sarcastically, "I'll have the steak tartar with sautéed Portobello mushrooms and please don't skimp on the au jus", only to be greeted with a characteristic grunt and and a glop of amorphous grey slop that usually populated the lunch menu. Arthur smiled a little at this.

"RON!", hearing his name being called, Ron turned around to be greeted by his redheaded girlfriend. "What took you so long! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Well actually I was.."

"Never mind. Wade just called."

"Dementor? Monkey Fist?"

"Drakken and Shego"

"Aww man. Can it wait til after lunch?

"MMMHHHHMM lunch" Rufus agreed

"NO!"

"Fine, when's our ride?"

"5 minutes. They're meeting us out front"

"I'll be there." Ron then turned to Arthur, "Sorry dude, I'll have to take a raincheck on lunch. Got some urgent save the world sidekicking to do. Catch ya later!" He yelled as he ran to catch up with his girlfriend.

All Arthur could do was nod quietly.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The Middleton Institute of Science and Technology is one of the premier research facilities in the entire country. It houses some of the most advanced scientific instruments and new breakneck technologies on the planet and is staffed by some of the most amazing minds working in the scientific field. It is an enormous complex that is surrounded by thick walls, guarded by lasers and numerous security cameras.

With a reputation like that, they might as well have painted a huge target on it.

"You HAD to put that huge target on the roof?" asked an irritated woman from the passenger seat of a hovercraft.

"YES SHEGO! I DID HAVE TO PUT THE TARGET ON THE ROOF! The targeting system on this darn thing malfunctioned and it has to be a precise hit!" Bellowed the loud voice of Dr. Drakken.

"I'm surprised we got this far, seriously, they didn't think to place a few security guards or anything! It must've taken you half an hour to paint that thing!"

"Yes and with my electromagnetic scrambler, I was able to easily deactivate the lasers! NOW BE QUIET!"

The blue-skinned man carefully aimed a giant ray gun at the center of the target and pushed the button firing it. A loud boom was heard and once the dust cleared a little, a gaping hole appeared where the ray had struck.

Drakken smirked in victory as he decended the hovercraft to the floor of the building.

"So what are we looking for again?" shego asked in a bored tone. She had been through the drill numerous times, as such she tended to ignore her blue-faced boss when he briefed her on his plans.

Dr. Drakken began to look through various containers filled with computer parts as he explained, "A very specific computer chip. This facility has been developing the technology to make artificial intelligence possible. Once I have it, I will…."

"Uhh hate to interrupt your rant, but Artificial intelligence is ALREADY POSSIBLE! You've done it yourself with those incompetent synthodrones. REMEMBER? BIG DISASTER!?"

"I WAS GETTING TO THAT! While my synthodrones do indeed use artificial intelligence, it is limited in its scope and depth. While they can be programmed with certain parameters, they are nowhere near capable of human level intelligence"

"Kinda like you huh" Shego mocked while smirking.

Drakken gave an irritated grunt as he continued searching

"Once I have the chip, I will be able to upgrade my drones with near human levels of intellect and finally be able to defeat KIM POSSIBLE!" Drakken declared loudly.

"I DON'T THINK SO DRAKKEN!" sounded a voice from above.

Suddenly, a grate from the air vent burst out of its position and out of it came his familiar teenage nemesis. Falling not as gracefully behind her was the blonde haired buffoon that followed her whose name constantly escaped him.

"KIM POSSIBLE!?"

"Why are you always so surprised?" asked his olive-hued sidekick.

"…..I honestly don't know most of the time. BUT SHOULDN'T YOU AND THE LACKWIT BE IN SCHOOL!?"

"HEY!" Ron said irritated that he never remembered his name.

"How did you even know we were here!?"

"Well you were stupid enough to strike our hometown and with the way this usually goes, we figured we'd be back by the end of the day" She said with her usual air of confidence.

"We'll see about that. SHEGO!" he proclaimed with an angry scowl and went back to looking for the elusive computer chip.

"I'm on it"

And with that the usual catfight ensued.

Shego jumped at kim as her fists ignited with her glowing plasma powers. She threw a punch aimed at Kim's head, which she easily avoided as she jumped over a leg sweep that would have knocked her off her feet. Jumping backwards a few feet, kim was able to get some room and did a backflip kick that sent the superpowered villainess flying backwards.

Meanwhile, Ron and Rufus ran over towards Dr. Drakken, who was still fervently seeking the vital computer chip.

"Where is it? Where IS IT!?... AHA! I've got it!" he excitedly declared holding it up in his hand.

Until it was promptly snatched away.

"AWW YEAH! This thing ain't for you, little boy blue!" The teenage sidekick mocked holding his prize.

"GIVE ME THAT COMPUTER CHIP!"

The two men engaged in their usual combat which usually consisted of slapping each other or wrestling while Drakken repeatedly reached out for his prize.

In the past, their conflict was typically evenly matched, however, recently, Ron had begun to become less clumsy on missions and was able to overcome his adversaries more easily due mostly to his desire to be more of an aid than a distraction for his girlfriend. He easily kept the blue-skinned villain at bay. But unfortunately not all change comes easily and Drakken managed to sneak in a hit. Ron dropped the chip, leading to the two wrestling on the floor, trying to keep each other from getting it.

"Rufus! Run interference!"

Being called to action, the hairless rodent burst out of his left pant pocket and Ron motioned to the electronic component on the ground as he ran towards it and picked it up with his teeth and ran.

"BOOYAH Rufus!"

Meanwhile, a bolt of plasma went sailing over our redheaded heroine as she ran alongside a wall and behind some metal crates.

"Come on out Kimmie, I aint getting any younger!"

"You don't have to tell me. Do I spy some wilting around the edges?" Kim taunted. She looked around for a strategic advantage and found one in the form of a beam overhead. She fired her grappling gun and rose rapidly.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that one Princess!"

Shego rounded the corner where she thought Kim was hiding, her hands glowing fiercely, only to find empty air. Suddenly, she was hit from behind as her teenage foe kicked her with both feet as she swung down using her grapple gun. Shego was sent flying forwards as she crashed into more crates and some fell on top of her. Dismounting, Kim slowly walked towards the crash site, thinking briefly that maybe she had taken more damage than she could handle. Of course these thoughts were immediately laid to rest as a crate started to glow green and melt as the raging visage of the villainess was revealed.

"RRRRAAAAAHHHHH" She screamed as she threw another bolt of plasma at the cheerleader.

While this was happening, Ron and Drakken were busy chasing Rufus around the room. Ron managed to get ahead and tripped Drakken, only for Drakken to grab his leg and make him fall. They both wrestled and fought on the ground as Rufus dropped the chip momentarily to aid his master.

The bald rodent ran over to where the two were fighting and promptly sunk his teeth into the cerulean flesh of the villain.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Drakken screamed in pain.

Rufus chuckled at his incredible discomfort.

Turning his attention to Rufus, he stood up and looked down at the creature smiling evilly.

"Disgusting vermin!"

He lifted his shoe and hovered it right over the naked mole rat, paralyzing him with fear.

"EEEEEEKKKKK" Rufus yelled, too scared to move

He was going to rain down his anger on the defenseless animal when suddenly…

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He was picked up and violently thrown away by a certain blonde sidekick.

"You okay buddy?" Ron asked, comforting his beloved pet.

"HHHNNKKK OKAY!" Rufus said happily as Ron picked him up and held him.

Drakken was still lying where he had landed, dazed from the impact and bleeding from his lip. He looked around and spotted a device nearby. He read the description and when he finished, he chuckled maliciously.

A punch narrowly missed the redhead as she countered with a punch that was barely blocked by a black gloved hand. Both women were starting to get tired of this fight and were in an all out melee at the moment. Punches and kicks were flying rapidly and countered or blocked just as quickly with neither gaining much of an advantage. Shego knew full well that she could just easily end the fight with one hit from her plasma, but she found more excitement out of fighting without the obvious advantage. She managed to finally sneak in a kick on her adversary, which knocked her on the ground. Kim swept her legs around and knocked her on the ground.

Enraged, the two women began wrestling on the ground.

"Feeling angry princess?"

"Not….Even"

Deciding to take the moment to get back at her for her earlier comment, she managed to get on top of the heroine, ignited her plasma and singed the edges of her red hair, smirking evilly.

"Now who's wilting around the edges?"

The smell of burnt hair filling her nostrils, the normally composed redhead flew into a fiery rage.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed in livid anger. She violently struggled and threw Shego off of her. She ran at her enemy and threw a flurry of fast and furious flying fists at her which she could not avoid.

Ron had heard Kim's scream and looked over towards the fight with concern, however those concerns were immediately laid to rest as he saw her effectively beating the crap out of Shego.

"Wow buddy, I can't remember the last time I saw her that angry!" Ron said to Rufus.

Shego was losing badly and she knew it. She was bleeding from her lip and she was sure that she would be sore in the morning after this whole fight. She was beginning to think that scorching her hair wasn't such a good idea. Suddenly, the fiery redhead launched for the third time that day with a violent kick to her abdomen, she got knocked backwards at least 10 feet to where Ron and Rufus were standing. They had to move to avoid getting hit by her.

"Man, what did you do?" Ron asked wondering what had made his girlfriend so angry.

"Burnt her hair" the fallen villainess said

"awww man see you do NOT want to do that! I'm a guy and I know that!"

Shego didn't get the chance to respond as she was again being attacked by the enraged redhead.

"YOU BURNT MY HAIR YOU GREEN BITCH!"

She was randomly throwing punches now, some connecting while others were easily blocked.

"kim, KIM, KP!" Ron yelled, trying to get through the veil of anger

Turning her attention to Ron, she noticed his concerned expression.

"Kim, calm down, it's okay. She's down."

Calming down a little, she relaxed as Shego stood back up slowly. She stood up fully and looked at the two cautiously.

She was right to be cautious as Kim lashed out with one last kick which sent her back to the floor. She just smirked.

"What was Drakken after?" She asked her boyfriend sidekick.

"One high tech computer whatchamajiggy, a-booyah" Ron declared matter-of-factly, holding the computer chip that Drakken was seeking.

"Nice" she replied happy at the mission success.

"Yep. Lackwit 1, evil dudes 0!"

"Think again Buffoon!" A voice sounded behind them.

Suddenly, the heroic duo was surrounded by a veneer of blue energy as Drakken popped up from the ground. They looked back at the villain to find him holding a ray-gun type device pointed right at them. They found themselves unable to move. Their muscles were unresponsive and they could not move their bodies.

"HAHAHAHAHA you know they really should keep tighter security on things like this or else technology to help seizure victims like this ray could fall into the wrong hands" Drakken declared arrogantly.

"That's….. so…. Impractical" Ron stated through gritted teeth.

"A big hand for…. Deus Ex Machinations!" Drakken said with the same arrogant tone as he read the company that made it and plucked the computer chip from Ron's hand.

"You…. So… wont…. Get away with this… Drakken!" Kim said struggling to get the words out.

"MUAHAHAHAHA oh don't worry, the effects will wear off shortly, but we'll be long gone! COME SHEGO!"

"It's been fun princess"

And with that, the villainess duo exited through the same hole in the ceiling that they came in through, leaving the frozen teens alone in the building.

"Man…. This…. Tanks!"

Kim just stood there simmering. Not only had the bad guys gotten away, but also, HER HAIR WAS RUINED!

After the effects of the ray had worn off, the two teens made their way back home. Tired from the mission and having missed the rest of the day of school, they rested as they were being given a ride back.

"You Okay KP?"

"Yeah. Just tired"

"You and me both" Ron said while sighing.

"What's the big?" Kim asked, suddenly concerned.

"It's just it feels like every time I do something useful on a mission, it tanks somehow"

"NO. that wasn't your fault, it was just uhhhh…. Extenuating circumstances" Kim said trying to cheer him up.

"Hnnnnkk Extenuating Circumstances" Rufus said, coming out of his pant pocket.

"Yeah. I guess."

Ron brightened up a little bit. Looking over at his girlfriend, he smiled his usual goofy smile. He then looked at her hair. Kim noticed this and frowned.

"No mocking the hair!"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about KP. To me, you look just as beautylicious as ever" Ron stated matter-of-factly as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

This elevated Kim's mood and she giggled a little.

"Liar" She said playfully, then kissed him on the cheek

"But thanks anyway"

"Any time KP. Anytime" Ron said happily.

Ron then wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and she moved closer. They spent the rest of the ride home in each other's arms, smiling. Though the mission that day had been a failure, they were still glad that they had each other to support and keep their spirits up.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

As the morning siren did ring, so another school day it did bring. Ron ran up to catch his girlfriend on their morning walk to school.

"Morning KP"

"Morning Ron"

"How's your hair?"

"Not as bad as it was. Thank god for conditioner"

"That's good"

"Why? I thought you said it was and I quote, "Beautylicious" before?" She said teasing him.

"uuummm well… I … uhhhh… I didn't mean…" her nervous BF stammered.

"I'm kidding Ron" she said giggling

"Hey it's just after seeing you hand Shego's ass to her on a silver platter, I don't think I ever wanna see you angry again!"

"Then don't make me angry…. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry" she threatened lightly.

"Did you just make an Incredible Hulk reference?! I thought you hated comics?"

"When your cousin is an ultra dweeb and you live with tweebs, you tend to pick up a few things… plus this cute guy I know is really into that stuff" she flirted.

"What!? BUT I THOUGHT…. Oooohhh hehehe a-booyah" he said as he felt his hand being held by his girlfriend.

The two spent the rest of their walk to school in contented silence holding hands and smiling at each other. Every once in a while their eyes would wander around and drift back to their partner and they would lock position and gaze into each other's eyes. They finally got to the school just as the bell rang. Unfortunately the first class of the day was spent apart from one another. They split and headed for their respective 1st period classes.

Ron made his way to biology class and sat at his seat. Usually he had a little time to complete his homework before class begun but that was blown out the window with a resounding boom.

"Alright people LISTEN UP! Your regular biology teacher Mr. McLellan could not make it today due to an unfortunate planking incident. Apparently he thought that the railing on his third story balcony was a good place to impersonate a piece of wood. Let this be a lesson to you all, Planking Is DEADLY!"

As various murmurs of "so two-thousand late" and various adult jokes circulated the classroom, the authoritative form of Mr. Barkin continued bellowing.

"However he has informed me that you were to begin a new project today and to get into teams of two. That being said, the following people will be paired for this assignment:" And he proceeded to pair off the students two by two. By this point Ron had regained interest, having drifted off during his earlier introduction as he had heard it a million times before. Always he was stuck with this guy and always he awas bored to tears. He often wondered just how much the school was paying the military man and what exactly had qualified him to teach the classes that he took over for, but fearing being given extra homework, he did not dare question it.

"Stoppable and Dillinger, Arme and Hahmer…"

Hearing his name called, Ron looked over to his new partner for the week. They had not spoken since the incident at lunchtime yesterday. The bespectacled teen looked studious with his face in the biology book, paying little attention to much else. Ron figured if he was going to have a partner assigned to him, there weren't that many better choices.

"Alright people according to your teacher, this project will be the classic biology class experiment of dissecting a frog. You are going to be learning about the various internal structures of these amphibians and writing a paper on it. You will in turn apply what you have learned to assist you in the dissection which will be this Friday. Any questions?"

"Are they going to be live frogs?" Ron asked wearily. He knew full well that he could not skip out on this assignment for fear of a failing grade, but he still took great offense to being forced to dissect a living animal.

Sighing, Mr. Barkin replied "No Stoppable they will not be live frogs. What kind of school do you think this is? The frogs will be deceased and preserved for the experiment. And if it makes you feel better, they were all frog rapists" Barkin rarely used sarcasm but when he did, it was surprisingly effective.

Feeling a little better, Ron still was not comfortable with cutting into another animal. His jewish upbringing had taught him to respect his own body and the thought of desecrating another formerly living being sent a small shiver up his spine. Granted he did not always technically adhere to his religion's principles but he still got behind the basic ideas. He spent the next half hour intermittently reading from his textbook and nodding off while the teacher lectured on. He looked over at his partner to find him paying rapt attention to the military man at the front.

Arthur Dillinger was a very academic teen. He maintained a 4.0 GPA, he almost always had his head in a textbook and he never did a wrong thing in his life. When he heard of this new assignment, his attention was fully on the teacher. To him, this was just another challenge and he was more than willing to begin it. Of course nobody could tell his level of excitement from the outside. His face typically wore a placid, calm expression during class. But this was no different than the majority of the class who wasn't making grimaces or scrunching their noses in disgust. Arthur was also mildly pleased that for once, he was going to have a partner that he did have to fear making fun of him for his introverted tendencies. He looked over to where his partner sat to see him looking at him. This briefly startled him, but once he saw the blond teen grin at him, he returned it slightly.

(BBBBRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG)

The bell rang signaling the end of class and Arthur gathered up his books and left the classroom, he was just about at his locker when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Knowing what this usually meant, he turned his head slowly to see…

"Arthur my man! Guess we're partner on this thing huh"

Ron. He sighed in relief and nodded his head in return.

"So how do you wanna do this, should we just work on it at my place or yours or what?"

"Not my place" Arthur replied quietly.

"Okaaayy guess my place then. We can walk there after school. Sound good?"

"yeah"

"cool. Later dude"

As Ron walked down the corridor and around the corner, Arthur made his way to his next class, one that he detested with a fierce passion: Gym Class.

Entering the gym, Arthur went to his locker and changed as quickly as he could. The faster he was, the less likely he would be picked on. Unfortunately he was not fast enough and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a hulking and rather unfriendly face. One of the jocks decided to pick on him again

"Well well if it ain't Arthur Dillweed. Whatup nerd?" The jock taunted as he pushed him into the row of lockers.

"Its Dillinger, you idiot" Arthur shot back as he reeled from the impact.

The jock then got in his face and threatened, "Oh you're gonna pay for that one Dillweed cus guess what we're playin today. I'll give ya a hint. It starts with F and ends with ouch"

"Sounds like the conversation with your parents over your report card." Arthur replied in a bored tone. And at that the people nearby began going OOOOOOOHHHH.

The person that was most surprised was probably Arthur. His eyes widened a little as he had no idea where that came from. He found himself regretting saying it as soon as he said it.

"OH YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" By now a small group of people had gathered around the two and the jock had reared his fist back ready to deliver a devastating punch.

"HEY what's going on over here?" came the voice of the gym teacher.

"Oh nothing coach. We were just palling around with each other over here" the jock smiled a big toothy, innocent smile.

"Everyone get changed. Meet at the field in 5 minutes for tackle football!"

The jock roughly shoved the weak teen into the lockers and sneered in his face.

"You just wait til we get on the field Dillweed. By the end of this period, you're gonna be a grass stain on the bottom of my shoe."

The jock and his cronies left the locker room chuckling while Arthur finished changing and barely mustered up enough courage to walk out the door. He knew he was on a one way trip to pain city.

The whole way there all he could think was, 'Why the hell did I say that?'

…..

Later..

…..

(BRRRRIIIIIINNNGGG End of the School Day)

"Any update on Shego and Drakken, Wade?" asked the determined voice of Kim Possible as she spoke to the person on her kimmunicator.

"Not a one. There haven't been any major robberies since yesterday and his villain's blog has been pretty much silent." Said the portly, prepubescent computer prodigy. Kim never could figure out how one 10 year old kid could somehow have an eye on the whole supervillain community, or how good he was at it. One day she would ask him about where he learned how to do the things he did, but for now, she was focused on one thing: Capturing the bad guys.

"And the rest of the bunch?"

"What's goin on? News on Drakken?" asked Ron as he joined the other two members of Team Possible.

"Not yet Ron. Nobody's made a move in awhile. Dementor, Monkey Fist, Killigan, not even DNAmy have done much of anything since the Diablo incident"

The mention of said incident caused a certain redhead to recall that day's events. Her brow furrowed and she tensed visibly.

Ron had noticed this and walked up beside her and smiled. This caused Kim to relax a little.

"So you'll keep us posted Wade?"

"You bet"

"How do you do the things you do Wade?" Asked a curious blonde sidekick.

"Its all in here and in here my friend" Wade replied first pointing to his head, then to his large soft drink. And with that, the connection was terminated.

"Since there's no bad guys to foil and no practice, wanna hang out?" Kim asked her BF.

"Would love too, but cant. I gotta work on this project in biology with my partner… And there he is now." He pointed over to where Arthur was just on his way toward the exit.

"Yo Dude! Arthur!" Ron yelled as he made his way over towards where Arthur was standing.

Arthur heard his name being called, but just kept walking at a brisk pace towards the exit. When he heard it again, he sighed and stopped.

"Arthur. So ready to get all scientifical on this project?"

The bespectacled teen was still facing the exit, so only half of his face could be seen. He answered in his typically quiet voice.

"yeah… uuuhmmm… sorry Ron… uh no. can't. tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"Not feeling well. Tomorrow"

"Uhhhh okay man. Hope you get better. Wouldn't want ya getting too sick for the dissecting on Friday. I think I'll be sick enough for both of us. Haha"

Arthur did not laugh, but instead briefly smirked before heading off. As he was walking away, Ron noticed that he seemed to stumble a little, but he figured it was due to the heavy backpack he was wearing. He thought nothing of it and walked back towards his GF.

"What's the sitch?"

"Dude's not feeling too good. Doesn't wanna work on it."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah he seemed alright. He always seems jittery for some reason though…. Well I guess this means that I'm free after all. Bueno Nacho?"

"HHHHNNKKKK NACO!" Rufus proclaimed happily bursting out of his pocket.

"Sure"

Smiling, the two teens held hands as they exited the school.

…..

After walking a fairly long distance home, the exhausted boy arrived at his home. As usual his parents were still at their jobs working. shrugging off his cumbersome backpack at the door he struggled up the stairs to his bathroom. He flipped the light switch, turned on the faucet and looked at himself in the mirror. Taking off his glasses, he washed his face and he saw his usual features. Long, narrow face, freckled cheeks, red hair….

Split lip, bruised arms, and one swollen black eye.

After looking into the mirror for a long moment, the boy's lip began to quiver. He bowed his head and a small tear ran down his face.


End file.
